


Only In Our Dreams

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Even In The Dark You Can Still See The Light [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Character Study, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace knows more and less about Nico di Angelo than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: TOTAL WILL-BIAS.

_"I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong..."_

_-Ross Lynch_ , Not A Love Song

 

Will Solace knows there are things that Nico di Angelo has gone through that he will never begin to understand. Will has never led an army of ghosts and skeletons against a Titan Lord, he has never gone through hell itself, he has never been trapped in a jar for seven days with no air, he's never ostracized for being the son of a powerful god, he has never almost shadow-traveled himself to death trying to help a world that has never accepted him, and he has never been afraid of not being accepted.

Will knows that there are some things that Nico di Angelo will never tell him about. Will will never learn exactly what went on in Tartarus, what exactly the giants did to Nico to leave him broken. He will never be able to take away the pain he sees in Nico's eyes when Nico wakes up screaming after reliving torture after torture while asleep.

Will knows he doesn't have the connection that those aboard the Argo II have with Nico. He's not family like Hazel and Frank, he isn't able to understand the son of the Underworld by going through Tartarus like Percy and Annabeth, he's not the person who holds Nico's secrets like Jason, he's not a fellow drifter like Leo, he hasn't quested with Nico like Reyna and Coach Hedge, and he can't understand Nico's romantic emotions like Piper can.

But even through all these problems, Will does try. No one can say that he doesn't try, because he does know things that other demigods could never guess at about Nico di Angelo.

He knows that Nico is more powerful than any demigod, even Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

He knows that Nico is more shrewd than Annabeth Chase.

He knows that Nico's personality is brighter than that of Leo Valdez.

He knows Nico is a more emotional being than Piper Mclean even though he tries to hide it. 

He knows that Nico has gone through worse than Hazel Levesque.

He knows that Nico is a better fighter than Frank Zhang.

And he knows that Nico di Angelo is the greatest hero that has ever lived, damn what anyone else says.

So it breaks his heart every time Nico puts himself down, denies that anyone loves him. It cuts him to the core whenever Nico disappears for days on end, even after he promised to stay at camp. It hurts when he sees that Percy and Annabeth have someone to comfort each other when they have nightmares, but Nico has no one, and it hurts that Nico believes that Will only spends time with him because he feels pity for the angel of death.

So he tries to help as much as he can, and he longs for the day that he can finally work up the courage to tell Nico that he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudos and comment!


End file.
